1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device for a vehicle that provides information such as power consumption and charging hubs when driving a vehicle with an electric motor as a drive source to a destination.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a technology is known in which, in a vehicle with an electric motor as a drive source, a route to the destination is searched, and the power to be consumed when driving a route, based on the power consumption for the entire length of the searched route as well as per a predetermined unit distance (hereinafter, also referred to as the theoretical performance of the vehicle), is predicted (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-38845). In the technology of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-38845, when the predicted power consumption is greater than the charged amount of the battery for running the vehicle, the route and information regarding the charging points, which are points at which the battery for running the vehicle can be charged, are provided.